


【鸣佐】事不过三

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 原著向，三层巴士；19岁





	【鸣佐】事不过三

《事不过三》

 

01

俗话说，万事开头难。

可是漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助一开始并没有感受到这难度。

一切是那么的自然，就如同在阳光饱满的下午喝了一杯醇香的茶，时机刚好，气氛刚好，光线刚好，两个人都在，正好。

起因是漩涡鸣人枕在宇智波佐助的大腿上睡了一个温暖的午觉，醒来的时候恰好对上佐助端详他的眼睛，偏移一点视线，便看到对方抬起的手臂不为了别的，只是为了帮他挡落在脸上那一缕稍稍有些刺眼的阳光。

看了一半的书放在一边，用忍具包压着。见他醒了，恋人露出一个宽慰的笑容，问道：“梦见什么了？”

仿佛已经等了他许久，而他的醒来将一切变得完整。

鸣人握住佐助抬起的手腕，自下而上地攀住对方的后脑勺，起身吻了上去，少年的嘴唇干燥而柔软，带着点寻常血肉的温度，那是他曾无数次肖想过，终于能够一亲的芳泽。指间的发丝柔软，鸣人忍不住摩挲了一下，翻身将人压在身下，空气中充满了蠢蠢欲动的渴望。

佐助散开的黑发铺在米白的床单上，他的唇是软的，头发是软的，眼神与身体都是软的，黑白分明的瞳孔里只清清楚楚地映着一个鸣人。鸣人见识过他剑气凌然的冷硬，不论他有没有锋利的棱角，那柔软的内里都会选择给他看与不看。鸣人俯下身去，与他四肢交缠地滚在一起，伸舌探入对方口中。他的动作不算轻柔，可因为对方的顺从让一切都容易许多，空隙之间不需要言语，只剩下微微急促的喘息与轻飘飘的呻吟。

直到隐蔽处水光一片，红了眼角的佐助才以手挡脸，偏过头去，以极小的声音催促他，鸣人才带着恶作剧得逞的笑容，如打了胜仗的帝王般攻城略地，一寸一寸破开那具无人经过的青涩肉体。佐助在疼痛与酸胀的恍惚间看见那笑容，只觉得这人实在是可恶，只让他想起那满城跑给纪念岩壁涂上油漆的小屁孩；可这人又实在是英俊，鸣人的容貌却介于青年与少年之间，肩背已经长开，宽阔到他不得不两手去攀。

或许是他太疼了，剪得平滑的指甲在对方背后仍是留下了几道抓痕，鸣人吃痛，低头在他肩上留下深红的吻痕，像是丛林中互搏的野兽，在彼此身上留下带着血腥味和潮气的印记。可他们终究是恋人而不是敌人，相识这么久，连做爱都像是在互相较劲，在一片温柔中抵死缠绵，在情至浓时一梦方休。

从佐助扬起的头和带着水光的眼睛中鸣人知道他是疼得狠了，鸣人低下头去吻他，一路延绵下来到达喉结，他轻轻地咬上去，像是不给对方任何喘息机会似的，一有松动便往里挤几分。终于，大滴的眼泪从佐助眼角滑落，以他的性格是不会求人的，他只能咬牙受着，不知道是为了谁的面子。

鸣人给他意料之中的疼痛，但更想成为他的欢愉，若是这两者都只归他所有就更好，但他所能做的仅仅是将那些过去中更苦痛的、更残忍的一一盖过去，让风将沙地磨平；他缓缓地挺进，听着耳边佐助似是啜泣似是喘气的小声呻吟，在他锁骨上印下一吻，就像想要这样进入他的生命，坚定地，势如破竹地。

“佐助。”他凑到佐助被汗水浸湿的发鬓边，红透的耳朵尖异常敏感，却被他按住逃不掉。他低声又叫了一声：“佐助......”

从佐助口中吐出了一句含混不清的抱怨，虽然听不清楚，但鸣人知道总归是骂他的，他的心头攀上了一阵辛辣色情却温柔缠绵的暖意，促使着他低下头去，寻找到佐助的唇，又不停歇地捣弄着，所有的嗯唔声全部被堵了回去，佐助胸前染上了大片绯红，鸣人腾出一只手去握住对方敏感脆弱的器官，换来了更激烈的反应。大约是未经人事的身体太过灼热紧致，甬道一层层收缩它的细嫩柔软，鸣人有再好的定力也无法承受，更别提这是佐助，这是他的宇智波佐助。

他一声声地叫着佐助的名字，期待他的回应，像是他在那些年间无数次凝望并追逐着那个背影，只要有一丝一毫的反馈就足够了。佐助浸染了粉红的脸上满是汗水，微张的唇上水光一片，一想到这些反应中有他的一份，鸣人便心头软的无以复加，那处却越发坚硬。他执着地反复叫着佐助，佐助本像是与什么坚持着，最后溃不成军地卸了力，那一瞬身与心全数收紧，他睁开眼睛将鸣人满满地框进去，鸣人才发现，对方眼中至始至终也只有自己。

“鸣......鸣人！鸣人！”

他的名字就这样从佐助的口中被说出来，像是他吐词的方式都与别人不同，旁人与佐助，说起来总是不同的。

而鸣人只想将这个人抱紧，两人的肌肤贴合地密不可分，而输了这场较劲也不是那么可怕，至少佐助是输给这个牢牢地抓住自己的人。

鸣人的温度与气味正源源不断地传送给自己，鸣人的口中叫着自己的名字，鸣人的视线从未离开过他一分一毫。是我的，佐助心里想，便从此疯狂地生长出如藤蔓般肆意的占有欲，将两人紧紧地包围。他早就被鸣人冠上了所有物的名称，可鸣人也是他的，鸣人也只归他所有。

恍惚间佐助好像踩上了云朵，周围软绵绵的，而身体内外的湿意提醒着他他们完成了一项并不稀奇的壮举。快感的积累、攀升与爆发使他疲惫却满足，像是有什么落到了实处，又像是什么更明亮透彻些了；他用尽全力抓着鸣人的手，在收到同样力道的回馈后沉沉睡去。

那是他们的第一次。

 

02

俗话说，一回生，二回......夹生。

宇智波佐助此时正严防死守，生怕对面那个眼冒金光的家伙猛扑上来。

那天过去一月有余，不论是身心都该适应了这节奏，漩涡鸣人就顺势想借着气氛溜进浴室，没想到被扔了出来。鸣人是很不甘的，恋人拒绝自己的求欢，更别提他浑身解数都使出来了，忍术也用过了，都无法打动佐助一丝一毫。

“到底是有什么问题嘛！”

他不甘心地嚷嚷道：“那天不是很好吗？佐助难道最后不也觉得很舒服吗？那为什么——唔！”

被飞扑过来的佐助捂住嘴、死死按倒在地板上，上次温柔得任由他动作的佐助仿佛从不存在一般，黑着脸像训小孩儿似的：“闭嘴吊车尾，声音太大了。”

“唔唔唔唔！”那是为什么啊！

倒在地板上的金发少年从每一个毛孔里透露出不满，那些困惑也是真的，有种小小的愤怒与挫败混合到一起的失落，佐助看在眼里，手松了一分，鸣人就从那之中挣脱出来，还不忘舔了下佐助的指缝，吓得佐助收回手来，又扯着鸣人的衣角擦掉口水。

这家伙是狗吗！？

“有什么的话......就告诉我吧？”鸣人直起身来，揽住佐助的腰，两人之间的距离不过几寸。若是有什么事情是鸣人真心求问的，佐助必会知无不答，果不其然，在这种近乎低姿态的询问中，佐助看似坚定的抗拒也跟着松动了，他垂着头，声音不大，可鸣人清晰地听见了。

“......疼。”

鸣人一愣：“什么？”

“我是说，太疼了！你技术好烂！”佐助抬起头来，红着脸咬牙切齿：“那天之后疼了一个多星期，以后这件事你别想了。”

鸣人仿佛被晴天霹雳，他不可置信地将佐助揪回来，任凭对方张牙舞爪地威胁，心中想起地却是那天的感受。

那种完全被信任与相通的心意包裹的温柔暖流与肆意驰骋，他不信只有自己一个人拥有，不如说他单方面绝不会有这种感受。若说有什么阻碍了佐助说出理由，他只能想到用再一次地行动来扭转局势。

恋爱何不是一场博弈。

鸣人隶属与行动派，当下就把佐助抓住一扔，在柔软的床垫上仍是摔了个七荤八素的佐助刚想爬起来，就被百八十斤的男孩子一压，压得倒回床上。鸣人揪着他衣领说道：“我不信，佐助，我们再试试！”

大概是每次都能从逆境中脱险给了少年人挫败后继续大战一场的信心，可鸣人怎知道这次根本不是他一个人的问题。佐助望着他信誓坦坦的眼神，态度不易察觉地松动了，更别说鸣人这幅把床上的事当个正事来讲的气势，有一种莫名奇妙的正式的羞耻感。他没说话，那意思便是默认，任由鸣人轻轻松松脱掉了他的上衣。

大概是羞于面对准备工作，佐助像是鸵鸟般把头埋进枕头里，身后细密黏腻的水声简直是折磨，在体内准备着的手指进进出出，却是比上次情动之下仓促地提枪上阵要细致许多。佐助忍不住催促道够了，却被鸣人揉了臀肉说还不能急，把他的怕疼当做无比认真的一件事来做，手指翻搅抠弄，戳得佐助前方一点点挺立起来。

其实佐助是根本不怕痛的，咒印的烧灼，麒麟的电流，鲜血从眼中流出直至失明的痛苦他都承受过，有的时候心理上的痛根本压过了身体上的伤害，这些都没有让他退缩过，就连终结谷时砸在他身上的拳头都几乎是有快感的。他就像是站在风刃中永不退缩的一柄剑，任凭刻痕将他削得形销骨立，也从不会跟任何人说出自身的疼与痛。可鸣人大约是不同的，鸣人能打破他任何一道屏障，也能让他失了冷静，手忙脚乱地不知如何应对。

所以面对着鸣人，他敢暴露出自己与疼痛抗衡的能力又消减了的这个事实，大概更多的便是将自己的脆弱与欲望赤裸裸地暴露出来的羞耻。

就如同此时。

“可以了......”他从枕头中抬起头来，回过头，语气软得如同恳求：“来吧，鸣人。”

来吧。

当火热的身躯覆上来的时候佐助十分庆幸，这个姿势鸣人并不能看到他的表情，他浑身颤抖着，紧紧地抓住了眼前的床单。当那熟悉的撕裂般的疼痛再次袭来，他眼前发黑，几乎要昏过去。

他不明白鸣人是如何喜欢上他的，而鸣人那家伙也根本没有说明白。他第一时间知道对方对自己怀有“恋爱”的心情是通过他人之口，慌乱之后从本人口中得到证实，一下子让他热血冲头地更加慌乱。冷静下来后，他意识到自己对对方也有同样的感情，于是那些种种种种对方的特殊能够归咎于一句喜欢，而不是自己疯了。

在那个冬日，佐助与鸣人面对着面，他捧着茶杯一句句将他们相遇到现在的一切说了个清清楚楚，让鸣人明白他的感情，更是让自己明白。可是鸣人是怎么想的，他不了解，也不会去问。

不过抛去这一切不想，像上次那样，梦幻般的吻与性，已经是最好的体验了。可他不能次次回回都对这个疑惑视而不见，虽说是成为了恋人，可他们之间有那么长的岁月中，对方的身影是空缺的。鸣人说着喜欢他，可为什么是他，这份感情又为什么能够让他们做出身体相连的、更亲密的事情。他不会读心术，也不会去猜，连同这么狼狈的、渴求的、可耻的自己，一同阻断起来。

进入到一半，鸣人只觉得比上次还要困难万分，明明佐助有在好好放松自己，可将他脸扭过来，疼得发白的嘴唇却说着不一样的反应。他退了出来，试探着轻轻吻了吻佐助的嘴唇，安抚般问他怎么了，佐助却勉强着自己恢复冷静，身体还在颤抖，表情却重新变得平静。

“抱歉。”他说，起身进了浴室，鸣人只听见门“咣”地一声，随后里面传来了水声。

那是他们之间失败的第二次。

 

03

俗话说......去他的俗话说。

佐助走了。

鸣人躺在床上看着天花板，沉沉地叹了一口气。佐助只走了三天，他却觉得度日如年。说是临时有任务，可鸣人知道这分明是在躲他。

明明说好了要多待一阵的......他叹了口气，对着空气自言自语道：“到底是为什么啊......搞不明白！”

屋顶上藏着的人眼神闪了闪。

夜凉如水，月色迷人，鸣人家大开的窗户简直是欢迎着各路人等光临，其中也包括着“有任务”的佐助。他收敛了气息，悄无声息地落在地板上。

那天走的匆忙，落下了不少物品，佐助本想拿了东西就走，可是鸣人躺在床上，做梦也不忘了叫上两声佐助，本以为暴露了的佐助一惊，却又好笑地发现对方还睡着。鸣人四仰八叉地横在不算大的床上，被子被搅得一团稀烂地裹在腿上，睡衣撩起露出肚皮，睡颜天真得如同孩童。

佐助几乎不可闻地叹了口气。他走上前去，拨了拨对方的刘海，见他没醒，就将被子给他盖好。鸣人睡得很沉，这让佐助有了种无力感，像是对着他一往直前却不知为何的热情。佐助俯下身来，轻轻吻在鸣人脸颊上。

“等我想清楚......就回来找......啊！”

“你”字还未出口，佐助就感到手腕一紧，紧接着天旋地转，他们位置颠倒，鸣人坐在了他的身上，压着他手臂，眼神无比清明，哪有半点睡着的样子？

“抓到你了。”夜里鸣人的眼睛在月下显得更亮，他握着佐助的手腕，一字一句地说道，脸上带着点小狡黠，更多的是蓄势待发的气势。

佐助自认没有识破，鸣人根本就是挖了个坑给他跳，他还跳的如此干脆，换做是敌人，早死了千八百回了，然而鸣人没有如他想象中一发发地连珠炮，问为什么逃走，或者心理在想什么，为什么我们不好了？鸣人只是用有些复杂的眼神看着他，未等佐助等不及发问，便沉声说道：“抱歉，佐助。”

“抱歉什么？”

鸣人眉毛一扬：“不如先说说上次你的‘抱歉’是在说什么？”

佐助一怔，他其实并不太记得当时具体在想些什么了，大概是“抱歉这次做不成了”、或者“抱歉，下次再说吧”。然而他更说不出口的是，抱歉......我还不清楚你的心意。

还有，抱歉让准备好的你，遇上这样一个没有准备好的我。

佐助大约是真的没有理清这段关系，他们仓促地成为同伴，对手，朋友，兄弟，家人......恋人，这每一个、每一种关系都需要深思。他看起来平静，可内心已经慌不择路想要选择远离，鸣人似乎对这一切接受良好，从勾肩搭背的朋友到可以亲吻的恋人仿佛只需要一日。

佐助沉默不语，就像鸣人所说的，有话直说是他的忍道，可不是人人都能够有话直说，更何况这些又如何能说出口？

然而佐助又一次地猜错了，鸣人松了抓着他的手腕，改为十指相扣，他轻声说：“抱歉佐助，我不该逼你，其实我是知道的。”

今晚佐助惊讶的次数有些超标了，他怔然望向鸣人，只看到对方把他的手牵过来按在心口处，透过睡衣薄薄的衣料，传来有力灼热的心跳声。

“我让佐助感到不安了吗？”他问道。

那一刻，佐助听见自己的心脏砰砰砰地快速跳了起来，那动静极为大声，在静谧的夜里显得尤其响亮。鸣人像是受到鼓励般继续说道：“我好像从来没有和佐助说过我喜欢你哪里，我为什么喜欢你，现在我要告诉你全部，就像佐助一项一项告诉我那样。”

“最开始遇见佐助的时候是在河边，你那个时候臭屁得很，我真的很想......上去和你搭话。”

说到前半句的时候佐助还是一脸平静，到后来表情就有些绷不住了。

“你别笑......是真的，要是那个时候就能够认识佐助就太好了，不过后来也不晚。在第七班的时候是我第二快乐的时候，最快乐的当然是佐助告诉我你的心情的时候，当我终于能够与佐助作为同伴一起进退，并且做你认可的对手的时候，是我真正觉得自己作为忍者，作为‘漩涡鸣人’被承认了。”

“当我意识到我喜欢佐助的时候，恰好是你不在的时候。那三年我都在想你，佐助。”

佐助睁大了双眼，震惊地看着鸣人。他以为鸣人对他的感情是在终结谷一战之后开始变化了，可他没想到从那个时候开始，他们的关系就开始与众不同。鸣人说的轻飘飘的，“三年都在想你”，再结合后来两人见面的时候鸣人的变化，他无法想象那些日子鸣人是怎么过的。

“修炼的时候我只想着，若是做得好就可以找回佐助了，于是这样想着，什么困难都可以克服。宇智波佐助早就是漩涡鸣人的一部分了。”

“后来经历了那么多事，我很庆幸，我们能够最终一起战斗，能够打那一架。在那之后我们能够成为恋人，我太安心了，佐助就在这里，在我身边，所以我忘乎所以了，觉得你应该都是懂我的，可是我忘了将这一切告诉你我的心安完全是因为佐助你的坦诚，可是我并没有做一样的事。”鸣人说着，捏着佐助的手指紧了紧，有些迫切道：“我想说，我不该逼你说出一切，我可以看懂佐助的想法，但是我也想要佐助知道我在想什么。”

手心传过来的跳动是那么鲜活明亮，它不会隐瞒或撒谎，佐助只听见鸣人说道：“佐助是我的唯一。”

因为我也是佐助的那个唯一。

佐助只觉得从后脑到脊背传来一阵惊心动魄的战栗，他放在鸣人心口的手有一丝收紧，但鸣人脸上却并没有吃痛的表情，鸣人仍是紧紧地盯着他，想要公开布诚地将这一切说清楚：“佐助，我......”

牙齿狠狠撞上嘴唇的后果便是嘴里蔓延开来浓重的血腥味，佐助抓着鸣人的上衣稍一用力，鸣人便落在他身上，唇齿激烈的碰撞，再分开来唇上便多了一道口子。佐助此时才抬起头来，他仍是和从前一样，什么都不说，可鸣人看着他的眼睛就什么都懂了，他知道那些话传达到了，就够了。

就如同在战后他们在门口送别佐助，对方看着他什么也不说，可那双眼睛极会说话，说着大概也是......“喜欢你”这种感情。

“佐助。”鸣人抵着他的额头说道，手探入他的衣服下摆，又重复道：“佐助......”

佐助闭上眼深吸一口气，壮士断腕般说道：“我想要你，鸣人。”

上次的战况太过惨烈，佐助的反应让人有些好笑又心疼，鸣人一边吻他扒掉了他浑身的衣服，毫不犹豫地将佐助的性器含了进去。

佐助只来得及发出一声短促的惊呼，随后他及时咬紧了下唇，没让多余的声音泄露出来，他迷蒙间低头去看鸣人，快感使得他不由得抓住了鸣人的金发，恰巧间隙间鸣人抬起头来，让佐助看见他沾着粘液的脸庞。

佐助唰地红了脸。

正因为在做这件事的人是鸣人，那张嘴是鸣人说出正义坚决的话的嘴，那双手是对方结印过使用过忍术的手，更让他无地自容。他抓着鸣人头发的手指不知是推拒还是欢迎，只是有些微微刺痛而已，鸣人也没太在意。将沾满润滑液的手指送入后方，鸣人没忘记抚慰脆弱的会阴，他再一次将佐助的腿向两边按去打开，将他的赤裸与欲望暴露在月光下。

“没事的，”他说，“佐助感到舒服的话，就根本不是什么羞耻的事情。”

一波又一波浪潮般逐渐攀升的快感在下腹汇集，佐助难耐地挺起腰来，将自己不住的送了出去，停了鸣人的话后不知是否是放开了心中的枷锁，饱含情欲的沙哑的嗓音在屋内响起，佐助不再折磨他自己咬破的下唇，反而是轻轻地呻吟出声。鸣人抓住佐助快感达到顶峰的那一瞬，将自己挤进对方的身体，饱满的性器顶部狠狠地擦过腺体，佐助只来得及揪住鸣人的小臂，便射的整个小腹上都是。

“嗯......”

碾转的软哼极具淫糜色彩，鸣人若不是知道对方在几分钟前还放不开，便会怀疑他是否是天赋异禀。没给佐助任何喘息的机会，鸣人将长腿折到佐助胸前，缓缓抽插了一下，确认佐助因为高潮而浑身瘫软，下身又门户大开着，便大开大合地律动起来。

还在高潮的余韵中没回过神来，当下又马上遭受到激烈迅速的对待，佐助眼角红了一片，抬起头来像是在向人索吻，鸣人拉开他的双腿盘在自己腰上，十指相扣地按住他的手，低头吻过去，下身像是要将佐助钉死在床上般快速肏干着。

破旧的小床咯吱咯吱响着，在宁静的夜里极为明显，佐助一边分了些心去想隔壁邻居准能听见这动静，一边又不得不被激烈的抽插扯回现实，扯回鸣人的怀中。他的手从鸣人手下好不容易挣脱，抬起搂住了鸣人的脖子，将他拉得更近。他在鸣人的耳边说了些什么，鸣人的动作一顿，接着却更热切的动作起来。

夜晚还很漫长，但是这扰人的咯吱声却不停歇地响了整夜。

这是他们的第三次，也是以后的无数次。

俗话说，事不过三。

或许漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助来说，没有什么矛盾与隔阂能够熬过三次的真心相对。

-END-


End file.
